parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mattladdin Trailer
Here is a trailer for Mattladdin by Julian Bernardino. Cast * Aladdin - Matt (Cyberchase) * Princess Jasmine - Inez (Cyberchase) * Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Jafar - Hades (Hercules) * Abu - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Iago - Duck (Word World) * Sultan - Xiro (El Arca/Noah's Ark) * The Magic Carpet - Dumbo * Razoul - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) * Razoul's Guards - Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons * The Cave of Wonders - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * The Peddler - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo (1941)) * Gazeen the Thief - Gideon (Pinocchio) * Two Hungry Children - Yoshi and Birdo * Elephant Abu - Bambi * Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) * Car Abu - Sheriff (Cars) Transcript *Narrator: Now, come with us, and enter a whole new world beyond your imagination. For a boy discovers a magic lamp, and a genie, who can make all his wishes come true. (Matt picks up a magic lamp, and rubs it, only to let a white rabbit genie named Roger Rabbit) *Roger Rabbit: Oy! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck. (fixes himself up right) So what will it be, master? (bows down) *matt: I must have hit my head harder than I thought. *Narrator: Julian Bernardino's Productions Present: Mattladdin. *Matt: (confused) You're a genie?! *Roger Rabbit: That's right! It can be taught! You ain't never had a friend like me! *Narrator: Imagine a whole new world of excitement. *Matt: (horrified) A magic carpet?! Wow! *Narrator: A magic world of danger! *Matt: (surprised) Whoa! Come on! Let's get out of here! *Dumbo: I've got you, buddy. (grabs Matt, Roger, and Piglet and flees in fright) *Narrator: And enchantment. It's a story of a poor boy from the streets. (Matt grabs a bit of yolk and puts it in his mouth, just to sit down and think for a moment) And a beautiful girl from the palace. *Voice: Princess Inez. *Piglet: Whoa. *Narrator: They were two very different people. *Xiro: The law says that you will be... *Inez and Xiro: Married to a prince. *Inez: Yeah, whatever. *Narrator: Brought together by one incredible wish. *Roger Rabbit: What is it, that you'll like most? *Matt: There's this girl. *Roger Rabbit: Really? *Matt: Yes, she's beautiful. *Roger Rabbit: Okay. No problem. *Matt: Sure. She's the princess that I saw in the streets. She can have the chance if I am... *Roger Rabbit: A prince?! *Matt: Yes, I wish to be a prince! (Roger gives Matt some clothes of Jiminy Cricket, such as a white shirt, orange waistcoat, brown trousers, a red tie, a blue tophat, and an umbrella) *Roger Rabbit: Then, with pleasure! Upbraid! Hang onto your stuff, Matt! Cause here we go! We'll make you a star! *Matt: Wow! I look splendid! (walks along the streets) *Roger Rabbit: Prince Matt, married is he, Ali Ababwa! *Narrator: However, an evil sorcerer named Hades has arrived, but has learned the secret of Matt's power-- *Hades: Matt has the lamp! (cackles evilly) *Narrator: ...and now plans to stop at nothing to steal it away! (Courage screams and hides) *Hades: It's time to say 'Farewell.'. (activates his red lightsaber staff) *Matt: We'll just see about that! (ignites a blue lightsaber and slashes at Hades) *Hades: It's not over yet, pal. (the lightsabers clash into each other) *Narrator: Imagine the world of your command... *Matt: Roger, I need some help. Inez won't even talk to me. *Inez: What?! No! *Narrator: ...only to discover that the greatest power is within... *Roger Rabbit: Remember? Believe in yourself. *Matt: Do you trust me? *Inez: Yes. (comes along with Matt on Dumbo, who travels the world) A whole new world! *Matt: Don't you dare close your eyes. *Narrator: Mattladdin. This features six new songs from the academy award winning composser of the Little Dawn and Beauty and the Diesel 10. *Roger Rabbit: Come over here and let's have a group hug. Group hug. Never... (Matt winks) Ever... Had A... Friend... Like... Me! *Narrator: Coming only to theaters soon... Julian Bernardino's Productions' Mattladdin. *Roger Rabbit: You ain't never had a friend like me! Category:Julian Bernardino